Ever After
by Purslane
Summary: Sie kam zu ihm und er glaubte dieses eine Mal würde es für immer sein. DarkLit


Disclaimer : Zu wenig Zeit, zu wenig Lust, zu wenig Geld um das zu kaufen

**Ever After**

Es war fast schon Routine. Sie kam immer nach der Arbeit, suchte den Schlüssel über seiner Tür und verschaffte sich Eintritt. Er hatte sich erst drei Wochen danach daran gewöhnt sie in seiner Wohnung aufzufinden wenn er nach Hause kam.

Meistens saß sie auf der Couch, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand oder vor sich auf dem kleinen Tisch, die Beine angezogen und wartete. Er sah es ihr jedes Mal an, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher ob es Sehnsucht oder das Bedürfnis nach Schutz war, dass sich in ihren tiefblauen Augen spiegelte. Aber egal was es auch war. Was zählte war, dass sie zu ihm kam.

Zuerst hatte er sich gefragt warum er es war. Warum sie immer zu ihm kam. Doch mittlerweile akzeptierte er es. Er war froh sie zu sehen und jeden Tag wenn er seine Wohnung betrat fiel eine schwere Last von ihm als er sie auf der Couch sah. Immer, wenn er vor seiner Wohnungstür stand, begann er zu zittern aus Angst sie würde nicht da sein. Aus Angst sie hätte den Kampf dieses Mal verloren.

Sie redeten kaum. Nur das Nötigste. Aber sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Blicke und Gesten waren ihre Sprache. Das Lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte wenn er die Wohnung betrat, wenn er ihr eine Kaffeetasse reichte, wenn er sei einfach nur ansah und sich in ihren Augen verlor. Sie hatten sich geeinigt keine Namen zu nennen. Es würde alles verkomplizieren. Und im gewissen Sinne war er froh darüber.

Sie blieb immer über Nacht. Suchte den Schutz, den sie in seinen Armen fand. Er wusste die Nächte gehörten nur ihnen beiden. Meistens lagen sie einfach nur da. Gaben sich gegenseitig die Sicherheit, die sie brauchten. Versicherten sich, dass alles echt war. Nichts ihrer Fantasie entsprungen. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und sie fest an sich gedrückt. Ihr Rücken eng an seiner Brust, seine Lippen an ihrem Nacken. Augen geschlossen. Im Dunklen flüsterte er ihr seine Träume. Wie sie zusammen durchbrennen würden. Zusammen durch Paris schlenderten. Auf den Eifelturm stiegen. London erkundeten. Er berichtete ihr vom Mittelmeer. Von den Pyramiden in Ägypten. Wie er mit ihr den Steg am roten Meer entlanggehen und sie sich gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang anschauen würden. In seiner Vorstellung könnten sie schon morgen packen und gehen. Ihre Kleider und die nötigsten Dinge in aller Eile in ihre Koffer schmeißen und mit seinem Auto aus New York fahren. So weit weg wie möglich. Er vertraute ihr das alles an, wenn sie neben ihm lag. An ihn gekuschelt im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Morgens verließ sie ihn. Meistens bevor er wach war. Und manchmal fragte er sich ob nicht doch alles nur ein Traum war.

Nach vier Wochen hatte er es das erste Mal gesehen. Nur flüchtig, als sie vergaß ihren Ärmel herunter zu ziehen. Rote Linien, die sich ihren Arm hochzogen. Und dann blaue Flecken. Sie tat so als wäre nichts. Er fragte nicht weiter nach, aber seinen Blick wendete er nicht mehr von ihr ab. Langsam hatte er ihren Arm genommen und vorsichtig den Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke hochgeschoben. Vor Schmerz hatte sie ihr Gesicht verzogen und leicht aufgestöhnt. Die blauen Flecken waren faustgroß. Drei auf ihrem Oberarm. Sie hatte zu Boden geschaut. War nicht im Stande gewesen ihn anzusehen, als würde sie sich dafür schämen. Alles was er getan hatte war sanft mit einer Hand über ihren Arm zu streichen. Er hatte nichts gesagt. Sie auch nicht. Doch beide wussten genau was diese Stille bedeutete.

Danach war sie nicht mehr so oft zu ihm gekommen. Aus täglichen Besuchen wurden nur noch zwei bis drei in der Woche, wenn sie wusste, dass er auf Geschäftsreise war. Sie wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er sie erwischt. Er verstand es und wieder fragte er nicht. Doch die blauen Flecken wurden mehr und er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es ihm jedes Mal Angst machte sie nicht in seiner Wohnung vorzufinden. Immer wieder griff er an solchen Tagen nach dem Telefon, aber die Furcht, dass nicht sie sondern er abnehmen würde war zu groß. Er schaffte es nie über die dritte Stelle ihrer Nummer hinaus zu wählen, bevor er das Telefon wieder auf die Gabel schmiss.

Nachts, wenn sie nicht neben ihm lag, spürte er die Angst in seinem Nacken sitzen. Jede Bewegung in seinem Bett war vorsichtig, so als glaubte er, sie würde jeden Moment dort neben ihm liegen und ihm versichern, dass es ihr gut geht. Aber das tat sie nicht.

Es war an einem Abend im Herbst. September. Und die Blätter an den Bäumen hatten schon einen leichten Braunton angenommen. Er hatte sie seit über einer Woche nicht gesehen und selbst auf der Arbeit hatte er sich auf nichts Anderes konzentrieren können. Er hatte es wieder nicht geschafft sie anzurufen. Innerlich schellte er sich dafür, aber er brachte es nicht ums Herz sie anzurufen und damit die Gefahr zu vergrößern, dass er es hören würde.

Die Sonne ging schon unter als er sein Miethaus erreichte und langsam die Treppen empor stieg. Erst hörte er nur ein leises Schluchzen und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er sie dann letztendlich sah, war er sich nicht sicher ob es sein Herz zuschnürte oder nur den Ärger auf ihn verstärkte. Sie lag vor seiner Wohnungstür, ihren Rücken gegen das dunkle Holz gelehnt, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf darauf gelegt, während sie vorsichtig vor und zurück wippte. An ihrer Stirn zeichnete sich Blut ab, dass von ihrem Kopf heruntergelaufen und inzwischen getrocknet war. An ihrer Schläfe sah er einen weiteren blauen Fleck.

Er war auf sie zugegangen, hatte sich vorsichtig zu ihr heruntergebeugt und mit seiner Hand sanft ihrem Ellenbogen gestreift. Unter seiner Berührung hatte sie kurz zusammengezuckt, bevor sie realisiert hatte, dass er es war. Ihren Kopf hatte sie nur kurz abgehoben und dann wieder ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie gelegt. Jeglichen Augenkontakt hatte sie vermieden und er wusste, dass sie sich schämte.

Mit einer Hand war er sanft unter ihre Knie geglitten, während die andere sich um ihren Rücken bettete. Vorsichtig hob er sie an und bemerkte, wie sie schützend ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte. Er hatte den Schlüssel, als er die Treppe hinaufging schon in der Hand gehabt und schloss nun mit der Hand um ihren Rücken die Wohnungstür auf. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, als er die Wohnung betrat und die Tür mit seinem Fuß leise hinter sich zustieß. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, während er sie sanft in seinem Schlafzimmer auf das Bett legte. Nur widerwillig löste sie ihre Arme von ihrem Hals.

An diesem Abend hatte er sich geschworen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Innerlich verfluchte er ihn. Stellte sich Szenen vor, wie er ihn zusammenschlug, bis er nur noch als ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm liegen würde. Sich krümmend und um Gnade flehend. Er stellte sich vor wie er sie danach an der Hand nahm und aus der Stadt verschwand. Ein neues Leben beginnen würde, fern von all dem hier. Fern von Problemen und Sorgen. Nur sie beide alleine.

Mit einem nassen Tuch wischte er ihre Stirn ab. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen, aber er sah wie sie sich unter ihren Lidern bewegten so als würde sie träumen. Alles nochmals erleben. Er wollte ihr das alles ersparen. Er kniete neben dem Bett, als er ihr langsam ihre Jacke und schließlich ihr Shirt auszog. Ihre Hand suchte die seine nachdem er ihr Shirt neben sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren nun ungeschützten Oberkörper und wieder staute sich die Wut in ihm auf. Getrocknetes Blut. Verletzungen. Blaue Flecken.

An diesem Abend wagte er es nicht sie anzufassen, während sie neben ihm schlief. Ihr Oberkörper hob sich sanft mit jedem Atemzug und wieder flackerten ihre Augen unter ihren Lidern. Er lag auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, zu ihr gedreht und beobachtete sie. In seinen Gedanken waren sie schon längst weg hier, aber sie hielt ihn zurück.

Die Tage darauf kam sie jeden Abend. Immer wieder entdeckte er neue Flecken, Schnitte, Verletzungen. Und doch war er nicht dazu im Stande sie darauf anzusprechen. Genauso wenig wie sie. Die angenehmen Stille zwischen den Beiden, die sie von Anfang an begleitet hatte, wurde ihm nun lästig. Er wollte etwas sagen. Sie trösten. Aber er hatte Angst Worte würden sie nur mehr verletzen und er wusste, dass es stimmte.

Sie begann den Kontakt mit ihm zu suchen. Drückte sich fest an ihn. Wenn er nach Hause kam, durch die Tür, war sie schon vor ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie brauchte diese Berührungen. Diese Sicherheit. Den Schutz. Und er wusste, dass nur er ihr das Alles geben konnte.

Jedes Mal ließ er es geschehen. Drückte sie fest an sich. Vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Diese Umarmung dauerte nur Minuten, jedoch war es für beide eine Ewigkeit in der sie sich beteuerten, dass alles in Ordnung war. Auch wenn beide wussten, dass sie logen.

Für Monate lebten sie diese Lüge. Ließen es mit sich geschehen. Beide wussten, dass es irgendwann enden musste. Aber keiner der Beiden hätte vorausahnen können wie es endete. Wie das Schicksal ihre Wege trennen würde.

Eines Tages schließlich hatte sie neben ihm gelegen. Gesagt, dass sie bereit wäre. Es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, aber er hatte sie verstanden und leicht genickt. Danach waren sie wieder in Stille verfallen. Er hatte sie nicht weiter darauf angesprochen, wollte sie nicht drängen. Sie würde wissen wann der Zeitpunkt kommen würde. Und sie hatte gesagt sie ist bereit.

An dem Morgen darauf war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass er neben ihr aufgewacht war. Immer noch eine Hand um ihre Taille geschlungen und seine Lippen an ihre Schulter gepresst. Sie schlief noch. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht und ihre braunen seidigen Haare, die über das weiße Kissen verteilt waren, glänzten durch das Licht der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien. Er hatte sie zuvor noch nie so gesehen. Und es schnürte ihm das Herz ab. Langsam beugte er sich vor, seine Lippen berührten zaghaft ihr Ohr. „Ich liebe dich" Und damit hatte er sich auf ewig an sie gebunden.

Der Abschied von ihr an diesem Morgen war ihm leicht gefallen. Sie hatte gesagt sie wäre bereit. Sie würde zurück kommen. Und dieses Mal für immer. Ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss auf ihre Lippen und sie war verschwunden. Er hatte ihr nachgesehen. Die Tür noch minutenlang angestarrt bevor er sich endlich dazu aufraffen konnte sich umzudrehen und seinem Alltag nachzugehen. Das letzte Mal bevor sich alles für immer verändern würde.

Abends hatte er auf der Couch gesessen. Er hatte sich gewundert, warum sie nicht schon da gewesen war, als er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Nervös knetete er seine Finger, schaute jede Sekunde verzweifelt zur Tür, aber sie öffnete sich nicht. An diesem Abend öffnete sie sich kein einziges mal.

Die folgenden Tagen saß er immer noch dort. Starrte auf die Tür. Er hatte sich frei genommen um immer da zu sein. Um sich sicher zu sein, dass er da wäre wenn sie kommt. Aber sie kam nicht. Nach einer Woche war er verzweifelt. Er hatte kaum gegessen. Wenig getrunken. Und wartete.

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen bevor er seine Hoffnung langsam schwinden ließ. Sein Arbeitgeber hatte ihn gefeuert, weil er nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen war. Er verbrachte seine Tage auf der Couch. Starrte auf die Tür. Nach fünfzehn Tagen raffte er sich auf anstatt auf der Couch wieder in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Das war die Nacht in der ein Zettel unter seiner Tür durchgeschoben wurde.

Er fand ihm am nächsten Morgen als er sich vergewisserte, das sie nicht doch vor seiner Tür stand und darauf wartete, dass er sie herein ließ. Dass sie ein neues Leben beginnen. Dass sie alles hinter sich lassen.

Er war weiß. Zerknittert. Von einem größerem Stück Papier abgerissen, wie es schien. Mit zitternden Händen faltete er es langsam auf und er hatte Mühe sich auf die Wörter zu konzentrieren. Seine Augen weiteten sich als sie über die Zeilen schweiften und mit einem Male verschwand alle Hoffnung in der Dunkelheit. Der Zettel fiel zu Boden. Er stützte sich gegen die Tür. Suchte halt an ihr. Kämpfte mit den Tränen, die sich einen Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Er hatte zuvor nie geweint.

Er wagte es nicht mehr den Zettel zu berühren und so lag er dort. Solange bis ihn ein leichter Wind aus der Wohnung in den Flur trug und schließlich auf die Strasse. Er sah den Zettel nie wieder. Er sah sie nie wieder. Und vielleicht war es das Beste so.

**Ende**


End file.
